Hidden Love
by hyperactive random person
Summary: Hermoine and Draco's moms are best friends. they try to get hermoine and Draco together by telling their grandparents that they6 are boyfriend and girlfriend. D/H fic. no flames please, this is my first harry potter fic.
1. the adventure begins

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
A/N: I forgot Hermoine's mom's name, and I don't know Draco's mom's name (so I made them up). In Hermoine's point of view. Takes place during the summer. Jaimie is Mrs. Malfoy, and Aine (AN-yuh) is Mrs. Granger. *Hermoine's thoughts*  
  
Hidden Love: chapter 1- ?? Don't know what to call it??  
  
  
  
"Oh Hermoine, come down stairs. Draco and Jaimie are here." My mother told me as I got out of the shower.  
  
"Just a minute mother." I replied.  
  
*My mother and Mrs. Jaimie Malfoy, are great friends. I don't know why, Draco and his father are so mean. And Draco hates me. Sometimes I wonder why his mother is so nice*  
  
I got dressed. I put on a nice, baby blue, dress. It came down to my ankles. I pulled back my hair, and grabbed a book to read while my mother and Mrs. Jaimie talked. I ran down the stairs, and saw Draco all dressed up!!!  
  
"Oh my! Hehehehe. What happened to you?" I asked Draco, trying to control my giggling. He was wearing a tuxedo suit, wit a bow tie.  
  
"Shut-up, Granger! My mother made me wear it, I don't know why!" He snapped.  
  
"Now Draco! Say you're sorry to Hermoine for snapping at her like that!" his mother commanded.  
  
"It's okay Mrs. Malfoy, I know he didn't mean it." I said with a big smile on my face.  
  
"He needs to apologize anyway. Draco."  
  
"S. o. r. r. I can't do it!!!" he screamed. " I will get you for this granger!" he whispered under his breath.  
  
"OH, you two have to start to get along now." Said my mom.  
  
"GET ALONG!! NEVER!! AND. WHY???" Draco and I screamed in unison.  
  
"Because we told your grandparents that you two are boyfriend and girlfriend!!" our mothers replied in unison. *They looked so HAPPY about it too. Ewwwww*  
  
"wh. wha. WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" I screamed.  
  
"And you two have to go and visit Hermoine's grandmother today too! That's why we had you both dress up so nicely." Stated Mrs. Malfoy.  
  
"UhUh! I ain't going anywhere with her no siree." Said Draco.  
  
Our mothers then dragged us out to the car, and took us to my Gammy's (that's what I call my grandmother. A/N: I don't really know that, I made it up,) house. When we got there, our mothers took us to the door, ran to the car, and drove off.  
  
"I can't believe we actually have to go through with this." Yelled Draco.  
  
"Neither can I, but we have to try this. My gammy is old, and tired. If she has to many people brake her heart, or hurt her, she might die! So we have to try our best!"  
  
"FINE! But don't expect me to hold your hand or anything."  
  
"Don't worry, I don't want you to!" I snapped. 


	2. at gammy's

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!  
  
Hidden love: chapter 2- at Gammy's house  
  
  
  
My gamy came to the door, and let us both in.  
  
"Aww! You two look so nice together!" said gammy.  
  
"Um. thanks. I guess." I replied.  
  
I gave her a hug and Draco just stood there and looked around.  
  
"So, you must be Draco. My daughter has told me a lot about you." Gammy turned to Draco, and pinched his cheeks really hard.  
  
"OW!! Hey, that hurt!" he yelled. He jumped away, and rubbed his throbbing red cheeks.  
  
"Oh, are you okay Draco?" I asked, trying to sound sorry and sad. *Feeling sorry for Draco, that's like impossible!*  
  
"I'm fine." He replied.  
  
We walked into the living room, sat down, and started to watch TV.  
  
"Why don't you two scoot closer together. If you're going out, you don't need to sit across the room from each other. Oh, and would you two like something to drink?" asked Gammy.  
  
"I would like water please, Gammy." I replied, "Draco, what about you?"  
  
"I'll have soda, any type you have."  
  
"Okay. Would you two like to watch a movie?" Gammy asked.  
  
"No thank you." Draco and I replied in unison.  
  
We sat next to each other, just to make Gammy happy, and watched TV. Gammy brought us our drinks, and kept commenting on how good Draco and I looked together. RING! RING! RING! The phone was ringing, and Gammy handed it to me.  
  
"Hello?" I asked.  
  
"Why hello Hermoine." Said my mother.  
  
"Hi mom!" I said excitedly. *Finally, I would get to leave, and get away from Draco. Though, for some odd reason, he started to seem like he was lightening up on the insults. In fact, I didn't hear him insult me even one time while we were here. AMAZING!*  
  
"Are you two ready to come home now?"  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
"Okay, Jaimie and I are on our way. We'll be there in about twenty minutes. I'll see you then. Love you"  
  
"I love you too mother." I hung up the phone, and ran over to Draco. "That was my mother. Our mothers will be here in about twenty minutes." I said excitedly. *The only time that I have ever been excited around Draco, this is starting to get weird*  
  
"YES! Finally getting out of this hell whole!" he yelled.  
  
"DRACO! Not here!" I yelled, and slapped him on the cheek.  
  
"OW! That was my pinched cheek you MUDBLOOD!" he yelled in anger.  
  
"Draco. You know. waaa!" I ran into the bedroom, sobbing, until our parents arrived. And even then, my face was still all blotched red, and I was still crying.  
  
"DRACO LUCIUOS MALFOY!!!!!!!! (A/N: I made up a middle name because I wasn't sure what his real middle name was.) DO NOT USE THAT WORD EVER AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME!?!" screamed Mrs. Malfoy.  
  
"Yes ma'am." He replied.  
  
We went home, and I went to bed. *And I thought that he was actually trying to start out on a new foot. Ha, yah right* 


End file.
